Gardien de tes nuits
by Arthygold
Summary: [EVENT Noël] On dit que les apparences sont trompeuses, qu'elles cachent souvent quelque chose. Kirishima n'allait pas le démentir, il était bien conscient de ce fait incontestable. Seulement, parfois elles n'étaient pas toujours là pour tromper son monde, mais bien pour crier une certaine détresse que l'on pouvait exprimer autrement. [Merry christmas Molly!]


Bonjour bonsoiiir !

Voici un Os écrit dans le cadre d'un événement sur le Forum Francophone de My Hero Academia (venez nous rejoiiiindre, on s'amuser comme des p'tits fous).

Je tenais à remercier nos modos **Moira-chan, Barron P'tit Pois et LolaLola** pour leur travail acharné ainsi que pour ce concept génial !

Merci aussi à la **mafia** pour leurs encouragements, leurs soutiens et pour leurs présences tout simplement, qui motive de ouf !

En ce jour, j'ai eu l'immense honneur d'être chargée du cadeau de **Molly Phantomhive~**

Douce et adorable Molly, j'espère que ce cadeau sera à la hauteur de ce que tu mérites ! Je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël, que ta journée soit remplie de bonheur et d'images de Kiri' et Kami' :3 !

J'aurais toutefois voulu faire mieux, mais j'espère de tout cœur que ce texte saura te faire passer un agréable moment :D !

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

 _A travers le verre épais d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir des innombrables flocons de neiges tomber lentement comme suivant un rythme déterminé par les bourrasques tantôt insignifiantes, tantôt aussi violentes qu'une tempête pourrait l'être, vers des destinations incertaines pour lesquels ils s'entremêlaient, se croisaient avant de se séparer à nouveau pour poursuivre leur chemin les menant vers la surface d'objet quelconque qui signifierait par la même occasion leurs fins inéluctables._

 _C'était un spectacle pour le moins courant, surtout en cette période de l'année, qui se déroulait devant ses yeux encore emplis de cette candeur enfantine, de cette insouciance éphémère, de cette joie illusoire._

 _Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le paysage idyllique en face de lui, l'horizon qui se peignait tout doucement de ce même blanc qui avait commencé à recouvrir les rues comme un gros manteau de fourrure, l'ambiance festive qui s'installait chez les voisins, les couleurs des guirlandes qui venaient embellir ce tableau immaculé._

 _Ses mains plaquées contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre, ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller intensément, étant complètement pris par admiration par ce qu'il voyait._

 _Au loin il vit plusieurs personnes passer, tout souriant et dans la bonne humeur; des enfants courir ensemble, s'amusant à graver leurs traces de pas derrière eux, des parents veillant au grain tout en discutant quel sapin serait le mieux adapté aux dimensions et à la décoration de leurs chez eux._

 _Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, une sorte d'excitation monta graduellement en lui et c'est avec enthousiasme et ferveur qu'il se tourna, les joues légèrement rougies et le sourire aux lèvres pour faire face...au vide…_

 _D'un coup, ses bras retombèrent d'eux même le long de son petit corps frêle, son sourire se fana et sa bonne humeur se dégrada pour ensuite disparaître une fois l'euphorie du moment envolée._

 _Et c'est là qu'il se souvint, c'est à ce moment qu'il reprit pied à la réalité. Le sapin, les rires, les cadeaux, les jeux d'enfants, il n'y avait rien de cela._

 _Il n'y avait que les façades de couleur pâle qui l'entouraient, qui l'enfermaient. Pas de guirlandes accrochées aux murs, juste quelques pots de fleurs servant de décorations traînant par-ci et par-là. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette beauté hypnotisante, juste la tristesse des lieux où même une goutte d'eau appartenant à une feuille d'une plante résonnait entre ces quatre murs quand elle s'échouait au sol. Et surtout..._

 _« Maman et papa ne seront pas là cette année encore… » murmura l'enfant d'une voix faible._

 _-xXx-_

Eijirou laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement quand il eut posé la dernière boîte en carton au pied de l'arbre symbolique, installé que pour de rares occasion, dont la Noël qui approchait à grands pas.

Le rouge repensa aux dernières semaines où les filles les avaient fait travailler d'arrache-pied après les cours pour organiser et acheter le nécessaire en ce qui concernait les décorations de la classe qu'elles avaient toutes, absolument toutes voulu prendre en main. Décrétant vaguement, qu'eux, les étudiants du sexe opposé en ferait n'importe quoi.

Si la plupart d'entre eux avaient été outrés suite à cette reproche et très théâtralement offensés pour ne viser personne, ils obtempérèrent très vite aux désirs de leurs chères camarades et oublièrent ce malentendu.

De toute façon, ça partait d'une simple taquinerie. Car au final, les décisions se faisaient bien entendu ensemble et se tranchaient à l'aide de vote à l'unanimité.

Tout le monde avait sa part du boulot et participait à sa propre manière.

Les jours s'écoulèrent dans une bonne ambiance et le 25 décembre n'était plus qu'à quelques jours près, de même pour les vacances qui allaient avec. La classe avait été particulièrement agitée et des achats de dernières minutes s'étaient clairement imposés dans le planning déjà surchargé de la semaine, car Momo était catégoriquement contre l'idée de créer les objets de décorations à l'aide de son Alter.

Bien malgré eux, la veille de Noël arriva à une vitesse qu'ils n'auraient pu imaginer.

Inspectant la salle jusqu'aux plus petits détails, Kirishima devait bien admettre qu'ils avaient géré sur ce coup-ci. Le locale ne ressemblait quasiment plus à ce qu'il devrait être. Partout où cela était possible, étaient accrochées des guirlandes de couleurs variantes selon les choix des différents élèves. Le sapin dans un coin, mais non négligeable de la classe resplendissait de ses couleurs vives, clignotant répétitivement. Quelques paquets emballés de rubans et signés par des feutres spécialement usés pour l'écriture calligraphique, y avaient su trouver leurs places en s'entassant les uns sur les autres.

Les élèves avaient alors chacun à leurs tours franchi les pas de la porte pour se diriger vers les bancs scolaires sans toutefois oublier de saluer leurs camarades. Contrairement aux autres jours banals de l'année, presque la totalité des adolescents étaient venus habillés de tenues plus festives qu'à l'accoutumée.

Les couleurs qui représentait cette fête internationale dominait pour la majeur partie l'ensemble de la classe, mais quoi de plus normal à ce fait ?

Mais le meilleur restait encore à venir. Et ils se demandaient bien comment certains de leurs amis avaient réussi à convaincre leur professeur principal de troquer ses vêtements sobres pour un ensemble de premier goût, que le rouge ainsi que les autres présumaient avoir été un choix réfléchie fait par les filles.

La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient pu masquer leur amusement face à l'image rare de leur titulaire dont le tête était recouvert d'un magnifique et royal bonnet de Noël d'où la pointe en pompon balançait d'un côté à l'autre, captivant ainsi l'attention de son meilleur ami qui suivait le mouvement de la boule de laine avec attention. Ce constat fit sourire Eijirou avant de reporter son attention sur EraserHead qui s'apprêtait à leur annoncer quelque chose.

« Bien, inutile de vous l'expliquer explicitement. Vous êtes dispensés de cours aujourd'hui, faites usage de ce temps libre comme bon vous semble, cela n'est pas de mon ressort. Amusez-vous sans faire trop de conneries non plus. »

Suite à cela, les élèves se levèrent tous d'un seul homme en s'écriant de joie.

Ils passèrent comme prévu la journée ensemble à faire des jeux, des activités proposées par l'un et l'autre. Des cadeaux furent distribués et déballés avec hâte. Ils passèrent une agréable journée en compagnie de leurs amis à s'amuser entre-eux.

Mais comme à toute chose vient une fin et la journée se finit sur une note légère. Tout le monde était reparti aux dortoirs afin de préparer leurs affaires pour partir le lendemain, étant donné qu'ils étaient en vacances désormais, la majorité des élèves prévoyaient de retourner auprès de leurs proches pour les fêtes de fins d'année.

Certains avaient même prévus de passer ces derniers jours de l'année en compagnie de quelques camarades de classe. C'était notamment le cas pour un de ces amis les plus proches Katsuki et son ami d'enfance.

Bien qu'encore timide, leur couple récent commençait à s'affirmer peu à peu. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Dieu savait le nombre de fois il avait dû écouter les jérémiades ainsi que les pseudos insultes de Bakugou tout en tout en remarquant chaque geste et regard tantôt plus doux, tantôt réanimé par une flamme ardente représentant sa véhémence habituelle, envers Midoriya.

La mise en couple de ce duo était aussi espéré que surprenant. Qui aurait cru que ce serait Katsuki qui ferait le premier pas ? Et de cette manière-à qui plus est !

Non, pas qu'ils pensaient que le petit Izuku en serait capable, étant bien trop craintif et timide pour cela et c'est bien pour ça qu'ils avaient surnommé cette affaire "le cas désespéré et sans espoir".

Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de donner un coup de pouce au destin. Eijirou se souvenait encore très bien des plans foireux orchestrés par son meilleur ami et secondé par Mina. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Dieu savait ce qui aurait pu se passer si jamais tout était resté entre les mains de Denki. Il y aurait eu plus de cri, plus d'explosions, plus de panique aussi, peut-être même un cadavre gisant à terre en une position mélodramatique. Et oui 'plus', car la présence de la jeune fille aux antennes n'avait malheureusement pas suffi à empêcher le blond de concocter des idées déraisonnables auxquelles la majorité de la classe participait, dont lui.

Fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller la petit bande, et celui qui était en tête plus précisément.

Iida avait semblé être du même avis, mais celui-ci se tenait néanmoins à distance, comme présentant qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de bon en s'approchant davantage. Il aurait pu s'en aller bien sûr, mais son devoir de délégué le rappela à l'ordre qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner ses camarades, mais au contraire les soutenir !

Voilà pourquoi un groupe de jeune adolescents étaient partis aventures sur aventures, bravant les danger et risques sans appréhension avec encore et toujours le soutien permanent de leur délégué à l'arrière, s'exprimant comme d'habitude à l'aide de mouvements mécaniques répétitifs et leur meneur attitré, j'ai nommé Kaminari Denki qui ponctuait chacun de leurs pas vers leur prochaine mission de chansons des scouts dont il avait rapidement recherché les paroles la veille. Pour la discrétion, on repassera hein.

Si les deux principaux concernés avaient commencés à comprendre qu'il se tramait un truc derrière leurs dos, ils firent mines de rien et continuèrent leur train-train quotidien.

Tout ceci ne dura pas plus de deux semaines, étonnant que Katsuki ai pu rester calme pendant un si long moment, mais il fallait bien que la bombe explose un jour.

-x-X-x-

N'ayant pas de mémoire défaillante, Eijirou pouvait l'affirmer, ils l'avaient cherché.

Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris d'écouter leur Pikachu de service ? Car s'introduire en douce dans la chambre de l'élève le plus braillard, colérique, pouvant se montrer violent à souhait, pour le filmer pendant son sommeil et ensuite en faire un montage avec d'autres vidéos contenant divers passages de sa vie privée et qui auraient dû le rester ou bien encore de le photoshoper de manière ridicule. Le tout accompagné par une musique niaise et envoyé directement sous forme de cadeau vers le destinataire qui n'était autre que Midoriya n'était en soi pas l'idée du siècle.

Mais l'expression de confusion mêlée au choc du vert restera à jamais en leur mémoire tellement ils s'étaient tapés une barre. Néanmoins, ce fut de courte durée, car l'arrivée de leur princesse aux yeux rubis et aux cheveux blonds en pétards coupa court à ce moment d'hilarité. Il y eut un moment de blanc, la classe 1-A était devenue silencieuse, laissant le nouvel arrivant interloqué face à ce mutisme soudain. Son regard était alors tombé sur la caméra que tenait son ami d'enfance dans les mains.

Un petit coup d'oeil curieux et là, ce fut le drame. Les courbes du dos dont ils avaient l'aperçu par derrière se tourna à une vitesse affreusement lente en leur direction, ses yeux écarlates avaient l'aspect de briller d'une étincelle qui ne leur disant rien qui vaille. Bizarrement, ses pommettes s'était teintées d'une légère couleur rosâtre, restait à savoir si cela était dû à l'animosité de sa posture ou de sa gêne. Mais la première option était définitivement la plus plausible.

« Ka..Kacchan

\- ...QUI ?!

\- Att..

\- Kaminari, ramène tes putains de fesses de demeuré ici tout de suite avant que je ne vienne les chercher moi-même ! Grogna Bakugou.

\- Eh, moi ? Pourquoi ? S'offusqua le dénommé. »

Dans un élan d'agacement, le cendré arracha violemment l'objet des mains du vert et le positionna devant le nez du blond, de fait que ça soit bien visible et qu'il ne puisse plus nier ce qui était évident.

« C'est plus clair maintenant ?

-Du tout, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Haa ?! S'écria-t-il, des veines visibles au niveau de ses tempes. Te fous pas de ma gueule, Pikachu !

-Kacc..

-La ferme Deku, s'exclama Katsuki en explosant la caméra sous la colère

-Mon appareil ! Se lamenta soudainement une voix qui fut étouffée par le chant lancinant des crépitement virevoltants à faible dose dans les larges paumes du blond. »

Les autres avaient faits un grand pas en arrière, ne voulant pas vraiment être mêlé à ce conflit.

« Qui est donc le petit merdeux suicidaire qui a eu cette idée de génie ?!

\- Attends, Bakugou, c'était juste pour rigoler. Intervint Kirishima pour calmer les jeux et surtout pour éviter que son meilleur ami ne meurt trop jeune, ce serait fort dommage. Et puis il l'aimait son stupide de bro, malgré l'absurdité dont il pouvait faire preuve par moment. C'était son meilleur pote !

Mais l'explosif ne semblait pas convaincu et d'accord avec les propos du rouge et s'apprêtait à hurler son mécontement pour la énième fois quand il fut devancé par la voix du garçon à l'Alter de l'électricité.

\- C'est bon Katsu-chan, c'est moi, chui désolé. Avoua-t-il la tête basse.

L'ensemble de la classe, y compris Bakugou et Kirishima lui adressa un regard surpris.

Celui d'Eijirou paraissait même être indigné, comme semblant dire « Sérieux mec !? C'est comme ça que tu me remercies d'essayer de t'aider et de te défendre ? »

Il s'en souviendrait tiens, pour la prochaine fois ! Bien qu'il savait très bien de lui-même qu'il ne pourrait jamais laisser son stupide ami derrière lui sans le soutenir. Et c'était réciproque, le futur héro avec l'Alter de durcissement pouvait l'affirmer avec conviction que malgré ses airs juvéniles et insouciants, comme si tout était rigolade et que rien ne le touchait à proprement parler. Au fond, Kirishima savait très bien que derrière un sourire pouvait se cacher nombres d'autres tourments qu'on n'osait s'imaginer. Et pour l'avoir fréquenté pendant des journées entières et parfois même quelques soirées qu'ils se faisaient entre eux, il avait plus d'une fois remarqué une lueur nostalgique et triste se refléter dans ces billes dorées qu'on pensait indéfectiblesindéfectibles . Peut-être que le geste de Denki avait semblé être comme étant un acte dénué de sens aux yeux des autres, Eijirou bien que consterné, avait aussi compris que ce n'était là que la culpabilité de son meilleur quant à les avoir tous embarqués dans ses bêtises aussi grosses que le système solaire en entier.

\- Ouais, je me disais bien aussi. Grommela le cendré, un rictus déformant son visage quand il s'approcha dangereusement en faisant péter les explosions en un milliers d'étincelles dans ses mains.

Les autres retinrent leurs respirations, qu'est-ce qui allait arriver maintenant ?

D'une part, ils voulaient aider leur ami en détresse, d'autre part...subir la furie de leur cocotte minute sur le point d'émettre ce bruit désagréable en atteignant sa limite ne leur paraissait pas comme une perspective très attrayante. Heureusement, une personne se décida de prendre l'initiative face à leur camarade de classe, pour leur plus grand soulagement.

« Arrête Kacchan, ils pensaient bien faire et…

\- Hein, je m'en contrefous de ça ! Je vais juste buter l'autre pile électrique !

Ladite pile électrique déglutit de plus belles.

\- Hé attends, Katsu-chan, tu peux pas faire ça, pas à moi ! Cette vaine tentative eut comme résultat de laisser l'autre blond sceptique, voire incrédule. Il semblait profondément se questionner sur le sens de la phrase du boulet en face de lui. Mais Denki n'abandonna pas l'affaire pour autant et renchérit avec plus de vigueur. Prenant le ton le plus meurtri et révolté qu'il soit, il reprit lentement la parole : « Rappelle-toi tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, comment je t'ai défendu devant Monsieur viande, seul, vulnérable face à un adversaire clairement plus expérimenté et pourtant ! En bon ami que je suis, je ne lui ai pas...

\- Ok ok, j'ai pigé, ferme-là, bordel tu parles trop. Se plaignit Bakugou.

\- Tu m'en veux plus alors ? Demanda Denki d'une toute petite voix, armé de son arme la plus fatale qu'était son sourire étincelant.

-Si et va bien te faire foutre, mais j'ai bien mieux à faire que de déblatérer sur ça pendant des millénaires.

-Ouiiiii ! S'écria le blond de joie en lui sautant dessus.

-Kaminari, si tu n'as pas dégagé tes putains de fesses d'ici une seconde je te jure que tu reverras plus jamais les tronches des imbéciles ici présents.

-Hé ! S'indignèrent "les imbéciles" d'un seul homme.

Ayant emmagasiné trop de frustration pour son propre bien, le cendré laissa échapper un bref "tsk" avant de se diriger vers son ami d'enfance et de lui prendre brutalement la main. La plus grande partie de la classe, qui étaient parties s'asseoir confortablement sur les sofas des dortoirs à cause de l'échange qui s'éternisait un peu trop à leur goût, crut halluciner en voyant ce geste fait par Katsuki.

Izuku, quant à lui, était devenu rouge tomate et ses membres tremblotantes. Ses lèvres ne cessèrent de s'entrouvrir pour se refermer la seconde qui suivit, semblant chercher les mots qui restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Ses rougeurs ne faisait que s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et que des regards aussi choqués que curieux, ne semblant pas avoir de limites, se braquaient sur lui.

Et les choses ne firent que s'empirer quand l'explosif darda un regard féroce sur l'ensemble de la classe.

« Bon écoutez les rigolos, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous maniganciez, même si j'en ai de vagues idées, mais sachez que vous avez perdu votre temps. Car le nerd et moi sommes déjà ensemble !

\- ...HEIN ?!

-Qu..quoi..K-Kaccha, qu..qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?

\- Mais...depuis quand ? Protesta la jeune alienne.

En toute honnêteté, c'était également la question que le vert se posait. Son ami d'enfance était-il tombé sur la tête ? Etait-ce là juste un numéro pour faire marcher leurs entremetteurs et se venger d'une quelconque manière ? Que ce soit vrai ou faux, le coeur du fanboy d'All Might ne pouvait s'empêcher de tambouriner à cent à l'heure.

\- Il y a quelques secondes. Répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

Alors là, dire qu'ils étaient paumés, était un euphémisme. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire encore ?

« Attend deux minutes, c'est une blague ? Demanda Kirishima, plus vraiment certain de comprendre son ami.

-Parce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter peut-être, tête d'orties ?!

-M..mais Kacchan, je t'avoue ne pas comprendre non plus…

-Ouais Kacchan, on veut comprendre ! S'exclamèrent Mina et Denki.

-Y a rien à comprendre ! Maintenant circulez, je crève la dalle, ah et Deku viens, faut qu'on cause !

-J..je, d'accord Kacchan.

Le grincheux des vingt petits nains passa alors devant ses camarades de classe, abordant tous cette même mine d'incompréhension. Les mains nonchalamment fourrés dans ses fidèles poches, il sembla chercher quelque chose au vu des froissement de tissus perceptible à l'oreille nue.

Dubitatif, Izuku emboîta le pas derrière lui d'un air hésitant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Katsuki s'arrêter subitement au niveau d'un membre de la bande des "aventuriers de folies".

-Hé le ruban adhésif, attrape. Dit-il en lui balançant quelque chose que le vert eut de justesse le temps d'identifier en des billets qui atterissèrent brutalement dans le creux des mains de Sero, tellement elles furent projeté avec force en sa direction, c'est à dire à quel point l'explosif pouvait faire passer son côté farouche avec l'emploi de n'importe quel objet, cela relevait du génie à ce stade-là.

-Mais..pourquoi ? Questionna Hanta incertain alors que le blond poursuivit son chemin sans se soucier davantage des états troublés qui l'entouraient.

Arrivé à la porte principale de la salle de séjour, il se retourna brièvement, juste le temps de prononcer une phrase avant de disparaître derrière les murs en béton.

-La caméra, c'était la tienne non ?

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeau acquiesça silencieusement, ce à quoi Katsuki rétorqua rapidement avec un « Alors fais pas chier ! »

Le futur héritier d'All Might, quant à lui, sautillait d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il devait faire. Les nombreux regards qu'il savait être posés sur sa personne eurent le même effet que des poids d'une lourdeur insoutenable s'entassant sur ses frêles épaules qui pouvaient décider à céder à n'importe quel moment.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il angoissait autant, était-ce parce que Bakugou lui avait demandé à lui parler au beau milieu de la bonne blague dont ils avaient été victimes ? Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, ni de quoi il était exactement question ?

Le jeune Midoriya n'en savait rien et c'était bien pour ça qu'il prit son courage à deux mains en prenant une posture droite pour aller à la rencontre de son ami d'enfance qui devait sûrement l'attendre à quelques mètres de là.

-x-X-x-

Un souvenir que Kirishima n'oublierait pas, c'était certain. Il se souvenait encore de la joie peinte sur le visage de son meilleur ami quand il cria énergiquement « VICTOIRE ! » une fois les deux rivaux disparus.

Le reste de la classe s'était alors rejoint au reste et ceux qui avaient été témoins de toutes la scène se donnèrent un coeur joie à leur raconter et représenter toute l'histoire à l'aide de gestes nettement exagérés. Les personnes comme Shouto et Tokoyami se contentèrent simplement d'hocher de la tête à intervals réguliers, n'étant que moyennement intéressé, mais pas complètement ennuyé pour autant.

Maintenant les couloirs où erraient toujours par-ci et par-là l'âme d'un jeune élève courant précipitamment vers la chambre de telle et telle personne ou encore d'un autre qui se la jouait touriste en analysant jusqu'aux plus petits détails les arabesques ou papiers peint qui recouvraient parfois les murs, étaient maintenant plus vide et silencieux que jamais.

Ce constat le fit soupirer, qu'est-ce que ces amis allaient lui manquer pendant ces deux semaines de congés. Ses parents étant en voyage d'affaire, il sera donc seul à la maison cette année-ci. Il aurait aimé passer ces derniers jours de l'année avec quelqu'un lui aussi et il se mit soudainement à envier Katsuki et Izuku qui eux, avaient prévu de rester ensemble, et ce, malgré les difficultés de communications venant des deux côtés.

Il se laissa un instant être porté par ses différentes pensées, s'entremêlant entre-elles quand l'image d'une certaine personne lui vint brusquement à l'esprit.

Perturbé, il secoua sa tête vigoureusement de droite à gauche pour se rafraîchir un peu les idées et retourna dans sa chambre pour à son tour préparer ses affaires.

-x-X-x-

Le chemin avait été paisible et il avait profité de la quiétude régnant dans le wagon du train dans lequel il se trouvait, pour lire un ouvrage portant sur des histoires fantastiques.

La lecture l'aidait à le détendre en le plongeant dans un univers tout nouveau. Où le sens de la bravoure et de l'aventure, ainsi que de l'entraide revenaient souvent en tête. Il aimait s'en inspirer pour s'approcher de ses idéaux d'héro et s'identifier dans certains personnages. L'univers des histoires était tellement riche et varié qu'il était impossible de ne pas trouver chaussure à son pied.

Le voyage ne sembla même pas avoir duré quinze minutes à ses yeux, tellement il s'était coupé du monde pendant le temps du trajet.

Arrivé à destination, il sortit du transport en commun, sa valise fermement empoignée dans sa main droite et parcourut les alentours du regard. Se disant que son quartier lui avait bien manqué depuis qu'il était en internat.

Sa chevelure rouge flamboyant qui avait l'habitude de se lever au ciel, défiant les lois de la gravité, s'était cette fois-ci mit de chaque côté de ses épaules, écrasés par le bonnet à pompon rouge qu'il portait sur la tête. Protégeant ainsi ses oreilles du temps capricieux qui se manifestait en cette période de l'année.

Marchant dans les rues prospères, illuminées par divers guirlandes accrochées sur les façades des bâtiments et animées par les voix enjouées qui se mêlaient dans la foule dense lui chauffa considérablement le coeur et ce fut avec un énorme sourire placardé sur le visage qu'il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de sa maison qu'il ouvrit avec hâte.

Déposant distraitement sa valise dans un coin de la pièce, il s'affala ensuite sur son canapé en soupirant d'aise avant de d'envoyer un message à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'il était arrivé.

Se décidant après un long débat intérieur d'enfin se lever pour préparer quelque chose à manger, il lui sembla entendre un bruit étrange provenant de l'extérieur.

Abandonnant de suite ce qu'il était en train de faire, il s'approcha avec méfiance de la fenêtre, les sens aux aguets et son Alter prêt à être activé si jamais la situation dégénérait.

Il avait commencé à faire sombre dehors, le soleil commençait déjà tout doucement à s'éclipser pour laisser place à sa jumelle qui dominait les nuits de sa lumière pâle.

A cause du manque de clarté présente, il lui fut difficile de distinguer avec précision les formes qu'il pouvait vaguement voir de là où il se trouvait.

Plissant les yeux en remarquant un mouvement vif et pour le moins inhabituel sur le côté, Eijirou fit quelques pas hésitants en plus.

On lui avait certes appris comment se défendre et ne pas craindre le danger en tant que héros, il n'empêchait qu'il restait tout de même un jeune adolescent se retrouvant seul dans une maison en cette fin d'après-midi.

Et il devait avouer flipper un peu là. Les bruissements qu'il entendait ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Mais sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas l'esprit tranquille avant d'en avoir le coeur net, il ouvrit brusquement sa fenêtre pour en sortir sa tête et regarder de droite à gauche.

Ne voyant rien aux alentours, le rouge se permit de souffler de soulagement.

Mais il eut tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux un instant pour tomber face contre terre la seconde qui suivit.

Et pour cause, un individu habillé d'un hoodie jaune venait tout juste d'apparaître inopinément de nulle part.

« Hé salut Kiri' !

\- AAAAAAH ! »

Criant d'effroi et de choc, Eijirou claqua violemment l'embrasure de la fenêtre qui manqua de trancher le cou de son ami en deux qui avait bêtement pensé qu'il serait intelligent de pencher sa tête en avant.

Les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes volantes, le garçon mit un certain temps à se remettre de cette soudaine apparition lui avait fait frôlé la crise cardiaque.

Une fois sa respiration devenue moins erratique, il consentit enfin à aller ouvrir la porte dont la sonnette n'arrêtait de retentir entre les cloisons fermées depuis tout à l'heure.

Derrière celle-ci se trouvait sans la moindre surprise le garçon à l'Alter de foudre, un énorme sourire candide affiché sur son visage juvénile.

« Kami', pour l'amour de Zeus, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

\- Ben, j'suis venu te voir !

\- Pour...quoi ?

\- Parce que j'en avais envie ! »

Suite à ces derniers mots, le blond entra donc sans se faire prier et déposa ses sacs volumineux juste à ses pieds.

« Hm..Kami', c'est quoi tout ça ? » Demanda la voix incertaine du rouge qui pensait déjà avoir une vague réponse à sa question.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était son meilleur ami, le jeune lycéen en face de lui n'avait quasiment plus aucun secret pour lui. C'est pourquoi Kirishima comprit de suite ce qui se tramait quand l'autre se retourna lentement vers lui, son petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, ce qui était souvent signe d'une énième idée inepte.

« Diiiiis Kiri' ? Commença le blond d'une voix qui incita d'ores et déjà son meilleur ami à tendre l'oreille et d'accepter ce qui suivrait, aussi déraisonnable cela pouvait être.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux rester ? Dis ouiiii steuplait ? Supplia-t-il avec des yeux brillants, ceux auxquels Kirishima ne pouvait résister.

\- Oui, bien sûr Kami', c'était juste...inattendu, mais t'es la bienvenu mon pote ! Toujours !

\- YEAH merci bro, je te revaudrais ça ! Fit-il en lui sautant dessus de joie.

Cet excès de joie auquel le rouge était habitué fut également accueillie avec le sourire. Il n'allait pas l'avouer de vive voix à son camarade, mais sa présence fortuite lui faisait considérablement plaisir. Il ignorait pour combien de temps son ami comptait rester en ces lieux, mais se savoir avec lui plutôt que seul le rassurait grandement.

Souriant légèrement, il lui demanda de s'installer tandis qu'il partit préparer quelque chose à boire et à grignoter pour leurs estomacs qui commençaient lentement mais sûrement à crier famine.

Quand il revint dans le _living_ , ce fut pour retrouver son meilleur ami avachi sur le canapé, ses yeux papillonnant entre deux respirations, signe de sa fatigue apparente.

Attendri, il déposa silencieusement le tableau sur lequel était placé une théière ainsi que ses deux tasses assorties et de petits biscuits négligemment mis sur une assiette et partit chercher une couverture avec laquelle il recouvrit délicatement le corps frêle de son ami, désormais profondément endormi.

Ceci étant fait, il s'assied à ses côtés en apportant le breuvage chaud à ses lèvres fines, l'humant tout d'abord d'un air serein avant d'y goûter sans plus d'attardements.

Se décidant par simple ennui d'allumer la télé, il décrocha par moments son regard du grand écran pour se perdre dans l'admiration des traits fins du visage angélique du blond allongé à côté de lui.

L'espace d'un instant, il fut pris par l'irrésistible envie d'aller parcourir cette peau tentante de ses doigt tremblants. D'y tracer les contours, de les caresser avec la douceur et tendresse qu'il méritait selon lui.

Denki avait toujours l'air si..fragile, de par sa corpulence moins développée que leurs autres camarades dont lui-même, de son amabilité et de son insouciance naturelle qui laissait que trop souvent croire qu'il semblait vivre dans un autre monde autre que celui-ci.

Un monde où la violence et la haine n'existaient pas, tout comme ces aspects semblaient être totalement inconnus au jeune Pikachu.

On en déduisait généralement qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, enfantin et imprudent. Pourtant ce que Kirishima voyait, lui, c'était quelqu'un qui avait conscience de ses défauts et des problèmes liés au monde qui l'entourait. Il essayait juste avec la force du désespoir de les ignorer et de les faire oublier aux autres pour leur rendre le sourire. Il n'était pas stupide, loin de là, il essayait juste d'aider à sa propre façon. Et c'était ce que le rouge trouvait incroyable et admirable, enfin il n'y avait que ça, la liste était bien longue, mais tous les mentionner n'apporterait rien.

Il était véritablement heureux d'avoir croisé le chemin de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son meilleur ami, si ce n'était plus.

Une vraie boule d'énergie, d'inspersant avec ardeur les joies de la vie et avec qui tout le monde pouvait étonnamment s'entendre. Il ne pourrait remercier suffisamment le destin d'avoir donné lieu à cette rencontre inespérée avec ce rayon de soleil humain, ce garçon jovial dont il s'était bien malgré lui, éperdument épris.

Le bruit sonore du vent emporté par une fureur inouï se déchaînant avec impétuosité à l'extérieur le rappela à la réalité et le sortit de ses pensées.

Constatant que le blond était toujours endormi, il se décida d'aller chercher une deuxième couette pour lui-même, car il était absolument hors de question de laisser l'autre tout seul dans le salon.

Un début de tempête faisait rage dehors et il ferma donc aussitôt les rideaux avant de s'installer confortablement dans son divan pour continuer la série qu'il était en train de regarder tout à l'heure.

Il finit cependant par rejoindre l'autre au monde doucereux des songes, bercé par la respiration régulière et apaisante de ce dernier.

 _-x-X-x-_

 _Un brouhaha perçant se faisait entendre tout autour de lui, de divers voix se bousculaient dans sa tête et il éprouvait l'indispensable besoin de boucher ses oreilles de ses petites mains d'enfants pour échapper à l'incohésion au sein de sa maison dont il ne restait presque rien._

 _Ses yeux voyaient flou et il se trouvait dans l'incapacité totale de discerner et reconnaître des formes et voix humaines qui lui paraissaient pourtant familières._

 _Tout ce dont son cerveau brumeux et encore un peu dans les vapes pouvait se souvenir était les cris affolées de ce qu'il présumait appartenir à ses parents ainsi que ces lumières vivaces et aveuglantes qui attaquaient ses pupilles rétrécies par la trop grande quantité d'éclairs lumineux s'abattant avec véhémence sur le sol._

 _Il avait voulu crier, mais n'en eut même pas le temps pour. Quand le bruit électrisant de la foudre dansante autour lui, s'amusant comme elle le pouvait en déchaînant sa furie se dissipa, il ouvrit tant bien que mal ses paupières pour faire face à l'horrible scène qu'était les corps de ses parents étendus à même le sol à quelques pas de lui, la peau brunie, les lèvres entrouvertes et leurs yeux ternes, mais grand ouverts pour fixer sans une once d'émotion le visage terrifié et baigné de larmes de leur fils qui se laissa tomber à genoux en tremblant de tous ses membres._

 _Petit à petit, il commença à comprendre, à réaliser que les lumières éblouissantes qui étaient apparues soudainement n'avaient pas miraculeusement disparus, mais qu'elles s'étaient juste faites moins nombreuses, entourant son petit corps de toutes parts._

 _Son souffle se coupa tandis que deux bras le tirèrent sans douceur en arrière._

 _« Désactive ce foutu Alter, gosse de malheur ! » Siffla la voix aiguë de sa tante._

 _L'enfant renifla de plus belles et voulut s'avancer vers le seul membre de sa famille présent en ces lieux pour un semblant de réconfort, mais fut brutalement repoussé à l'aide d'une gifle monumentale._

 _« Ne t'approche pas, ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, d'eux, de plus personne, c'est compris ?!_

 _\- Je..tata.._

 _\- NON ! Je t'interdis, tu m'entends ?! Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi, pas après ce que tu as fait ! Cria-t-elle la voix tremblante de colère_

 _\- Mai..je… Le petit garçon ne pouvait former de phrases décentes, pas avec le choc et la terreur que lui avait insufflé les récents événements._

 _Il vit avec effroi sa tante s'éloigner graduellement de lui pour aller parler avec d'autres adultes au loin._

 _Se retrouvant seul, il s'accroupit dans un coin de la pièce devenue soudainement oppressante en ramenant ses genoux contre son buste pour y pleurer toute sa peine et son angoisse._

 _Sa détresse s'exprimait par le biais de ses larmes abondantes, dévalant ses joues toutes rondes en une interminable cascade et de ses sanglots étouffés qu'il essayait avec la force du désespoir de tarir du mieux qu'il pouvait._

 _Une détresse visible aux yeux de tous, mais que les gens s'obstinaient à ignorer._

 _Ce jour-là, le jeune garçon comprit que ce jour maudit par la manifestation de son Alter était aussi l'inéluctable synonyme de la fin de son enfance joyeuse et paisible._

 _-x-X-x-_

« Kami' ! Kami' ! Eh oh, mon pote réveille-toi ! » Répéta Kirishima avec insistance en secouant sans violence le corps de son ami agité de soubresauts continuels.

Le rouge avait été abruptement interrompu dans son sommeil en plein milieu de la nuit par les cris et les secousses soutenues de son meilleur ami.

Inquiet et soucieux de ce qu'il en était, il s'était approché pour voir la cause de cette agitation soudaine.

Il comprit instantanément que le blond était pris dans un épouvantable cauchemar qui le rendait absolument hystérique.

Eijirou entreprit donc de le secouer légèrement pour lui faire reprendre connaissance.

Le blond continuait de répéter certains mots comme «Pas ma faute» et «Désolé» en boucle, les yeux fermement clos et le teint pâle comme un linge.

Ne supportant pas cette vision faible et misérable de l'autre, il le prit par les épaules et le contraint à se mettre dans une position assise.

« Denki, écoute-moi attentivement, où que tu sois et qu'importe ce que tu vois, tout est faux, écoute ma voix et réveille-toi, okay ? » Souffla sa voix douce et calme auprès de son oreille qui frémit inconsciemment au contact de son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

Mais le blond ne se calma pas pour autant et gigota de plus belle. Le taux de sa panique mêlée à d'autres émotions allaient de même avec le contrôle qu'il avait sur son Alter qui fit tout doucement émerger de son corps des petits courants électriques. Ce à quoi Kirishima dut se protéger en faisait lui aussi recours à son durcissement pour se protéger.

Kaminari semblait bien trop profondément impliqué dans son rêve -ou cauchemar plutôt- que la voix de son ami ne lui parvenait qu'à peine, si n'était pas du tout. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs dans l'obligation de faire quelques pas en arrière au risque de se blesser.

Ce qui était en train de se passer dépassait bien de loin sa compréhension. Pourquoi son ami réagissait-il de cette manière ? Passait-il de tels nuits agitées depuis longtemps ? Ce constat le peina abondamment. Finalement, il ne le connaissait pas si bien comme il paraissait le croire. Pourquoi Denki lui aurait-il caché certains de ses problèmes et douleurs enfouies au plus profond de son être ?

N'était-ce pas lui qui ne cessait de ressasser les mêmes discours comme quoi il fallait parler et se confier quand ça n'allait pas à leurs camarades et à toutes personnes les entourant ?

Confus, il baissa un instant mollement les bras et ne les positionna pas devant son visage quand un fil de concentré d'énergie fonça droit sur lui. Au lieu de ça, il marcha en sa direction, avançant toujours de l'avant et ne fléchissant pas quand son corps s'arrêtait parfois en cours de route, convulsé et paralysé par les décharges petites mais non pas moins douloureuses et redoutables.

A chaque coup qu'il se prenait, c'était comme si le blond essayait de lui faire parvenir une partie de sa tristesse et de sa souffrance et très vite le rouge sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et le picoter d'un coup.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas grand chose à la situation, mais savoir celui qu'il aimait passer par des épreuves difficiles sans aide extérieur lui faisait bien trop mal.

Son coeur se comprimant contre sa cage thoracique, il finit par arriver devant le responsable des flash de lumière qui secouait invariablement la tête de droite à gauche, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême et ses paupières closent d'où s'échappaient de temps à autre une larme discrète retraçant les contours de sa joue avant de s'échouer sur son pull de couleur poussin.

Heureusement que l'Alter de son meilleur ami n'était en ce moment pas exploité à son maximum sinon il lui aurait été impossible d'arriver à sa hauteur pour ensuite l'enlacer dans une étreinte féroce qui eut pour miraculeux résultat de sortir ce dernier de ses songes déplaisants et incommodants.

Kirishima laissa un doux sourire fleurir ses lèvres en voyant les orbes dorées, exprimant une confusion visible, s'ouvrir à lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui...Kiri' ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi t'es dans cet état ?! Balbutia-t-il désarçonné. Je...C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? » Poursuivit-il d'une voix tremblante d'appréhension.

Le garçon à l'Alter de durcissement pensa en son fort intérieur qu'il était impérativement nécessaire d'avoir une bonne discussion avec son meilleur ami a la vue de son visage déchiré par de nombreuses émotions qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir apparaître chez lui.

« Je suis désolé Kiri', pardon, je...je ne voulais pas ! Je ferai mieux de partir ! » S'exclama-t-il la voix toute paniquée en se levant brutalement et en se défaisant pas la même occasion de l'emprise du rouge.

Mais il fut retenu par le bras du propriétaire des lieux qui le tint d'une poignée puissante, mais aussi remarquablement douce.

« Respire Kami', ce n'est pas grave, ces blessures sont superficielles de toutes façons. Calme-toi tout d'abord, tu n'as rien fait de mal, okay ? »

Écoutant la voix réconfortante, Denki fit ce qui lui fut demandé et inspira lentement pour mettre ses idées au clair.

Reprenant à nouveau un rythme cardiaque régulier, il se permit un petit soupir.

« D'accord, maintenant assied toi. » Demanda gentiment Kirishima, ce à quoi l'autre obéit sans piper mots.

Une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de blond et que celui-ci soit plus calme, il reprit la parole.

« Ecoute Kami', je ne sais pas trop ce qui vient de se passer et je ne vais pas t'obliger à me l'expliquer, je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien et si tu t'es bléssé ?

\- N- non… Fit-il la tête basse.

\- Bien. Souffla le rouge, soulagé par cet aveu. »

Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais le garçon assis en face de lui sursauta soudainement à l'entente des grondements du tonnerre de l'orage qui faisaient surface dehors.

A sa plus grande surprise, le blond se réplia subitement sur lui-même en enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras et ses genoux.

« Kami' ?

\- Stop, arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, faites que ça cesse ! Supplia le blond désespérément en pressant les paumes de ses mains contre ses oreilles.

\- He ho Kami', qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça, Kiri' ! »

La mention de son nom fit prendre conscience au garçon à l'Alter de durcissement que son ami ne s'était, contrairement à il y a quelques minutes, pas totalement déconnecté de la réalité, ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait interagir avec lui avec la certitude qu'il l'entende.

« Chuuut, il ne va rien t'arriver, tu es ici avec moi, okay ? » Chuchota Kirishima.

Le blond hocha lentement de la tête en réponse.

« Bien, maintenant Kami', j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui te déranges. Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose en ce moment ?

\- Des lumières….

\- Des lumières ?

\- Oui, de l'électricité, partout.

\- Ton Alter ? En déduit le rouge.

Etrangement, l'autre resta silencieux après cette question et Kirishima s'interroga à ce propos.

\- Kami' ?

\- Je..je ne le savais pas, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Cria-t-il comme pour s'innocenter de quelque chose dont lui seul avait connaissance.

\- Je te crois Kami', je te crois. Ne t'en fais pas, ce que tu vois n'est pas réel, ce n'est que ton subconscient qui te joues des tours. Qu'importe ce que tu as pu faire ou ce que tu pourrais faire dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, je sais que tu ne le ferais pas délibérément, j'ai confiance en toi Kami', en toi et en ce qui te pousses à devenir un héros admirable.

\- Kiri'...je les vois, ils sont là. Marmonna le blond d'une voix faible, le regard vide.

\- Qui ?

\- Maman et papa, ils me fixent, ils me disent que c'est ma faute.

Le jeune Pikachu tourna ensuite sa tête vers lui, ancrant bien son regard d'or dans le sien.

\- Ils sont morts Kiri, c'est moi qui les ai tués...C'EST MA FAUTE !

\- Chut chut, Kami' doucement.

Des larmes abondantes se mirent à nouveau à couler de ses yeux brillants, ce qui serra le coeur du rouge.

A l'extérieur, l'orage semblait s'être atténué peu à peu, le tonnerre ne se faisait quasiment plus entendre, ce qui réussit l'exploit de calmer le blond qui respirait dans un premier temps par intermittence.

Kirishima laissa à son ami le temps qu'il lui fallait pour mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et de prendre la parole si besoin en était.

« Tu as peur...de l'orage, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

\- Ou..oui.

\- Mais...il s'agit également de ton alter !?

\- Je sais, mais Kiri'...je n'ai jamais dit aimé mon Alter. Avoua-t-il la mine attristée.

Il ne pouvait que trop bien se souvenir des fois où il avait passé ses nuits, recroquevillé dans un coin de son lit à pleurer en maudissant cet Alter incontrôlable qui lui avait coûté la vie de ses parents aimants. Ce pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas souhaité et dont il voulait absolument se débarrasser. Le nombre de fois où cette énergie s'était libérée d'elle-même, faisant fi de ses états d'âme en se promenant où bon lui semblait.

Il avait fini par comprendre que s'il voulait à tout prix éviter que l'électricité n'atteigne des êtres vivants ou les bâtisses d'à côté, il lui était impérativement nécessaire d'apprendre à la contrôler pour la concentrer sur lui-même.

Après de nombreuses tentatives, ses efforts finirent par payer. Mais cela eut malheureusement -ou heureusement de son point de vu- des effets néfastes sur son son cerveau.

A son plus grand soulagement, il s'était vu imposer une limite par son corps lui-même qui menaçait bien de lui griller des neurones si jamais il la outrepassait. Ca lui avait donné une occasion et excuse en or pour expliquer le fait qu'il n'utilisait pas beaucoup son Alter. Il lui avait causé tellement de soucis que l'utiliser à petites doses et en finir idiot pour faire rire ses camarades lui avait quelque peu allégé le coeur.

Face à cette mélancolie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Kirishima ne savait comment réagir sans le risque possible de le brusquer. C'était si étrange de le voir dans cet état, c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser ainsi.

\- Quoi ? Kami', je pense qu'on devrait avoir une sérieuse discussion tout les deux. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais c'est mauvais de tout garder ainsi pour toi, tu dois en être le premier conscient pour le répéter à bouts de champs aux autres.

\- Kiri'...tu ne comprends pas, j'ai tué deux personnes, je suis un meurtrier, je suis dangereux et je ne vaut certainement pas mieux que ces vilains rôdant dans la ville pour un énième massacre. Ma propre tante m'a renié, au point de ne m'avoir plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour-là, ne m'envoyant que tous les mois une enveloppe avec une somme d'argent correcte pour survivre. Et encore, je lui suis reconnaissait de ne pas m'avoir abandonné comme j'aurai dû l'être ! »

Ayant parlé d'un traite sans prendre une seule seconde répit, Denki prit d'un coup une grande bouffée d'air pour se remettre de ce long discours qui avait laissé son ami coi.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginé qu'une telle souffrance se cachait derrière ce masque jusqu'alors inébranlable et irréprochable.

Son ami avait toujours eu un don inné pour la comédie et le théâtre. Seulement, il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il pouvait être si bon à cacher ses émotions. Lui qui pensait comme beaucoup d'autres que leur ami Pikachu était au contraire du genre a partagé tout ce qu'il pensait et ressentait...Ils avaient eu faux sur toute la ligne.

Et lui qui se considérait comme son meilleur ami, n'avait encore jamais apparemment ressenti ce même sentiment d'impuissance et d'échec.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et sur quel ton cela avait été dit, la panique reprit le dessus sur ses émotions et voulut balbutier quelques excuses, mais fut coupé dans son élan par Eijirou qui sans un mot l'avait pris dans ses bras avec une douceur sans nom.

« J'aimerais que tu me promettes à partir de maintenant de me dire si jamais quelque chose te pèses sur le coeur, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Denki sourit légèrement.

\- Moi non plus et c'est bien pour ça que je me tais…

\- NON Kami', non, tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi ou pour qui que ce soit d'autres. Fit-il en lui caressant à rythme régulier le dos. »

Le visage de nature si joyeuse du blond était en ce moment baigné par d'innombrables petites larmes d'eau s'écoulant symétriquement des deux côtés de son visage. Face à cette ce constat, le rouge ne pouvait que serrer davantage la forme plus fluette que jamais entre ses bras.

« Dis Kiri'...

\- Oui ? Répondit l'autre, sa tête reposant confortablement dans le creux du cou du blond dont il humait l'odeur enivrante.

\- Est-ce que tu me trouves...dangereux ? Est-ce que mon Alter t'inspires de la peur ?

\- Hein ? Non ! Pourquoi ? Je devrai ?

\- Kiri' … Ta peau est recouverte de brûlures...Par ma faute..

Suite à cette remarque, le garçon à l'Alter de durcissement s'éloigna d'un pas de celui qu'il tenait fermement entre se bras pour regarder qu'effectivement, sa peau mat était légèrement parsemée de quelques petites tâches rouges, virant au violet. Mais il les ressentait qu'à peine et il s'en fichait pas mal à vrai dire.

« Ça à l'air plus impressionnant vu ainsi, mais je t'assures que je n'ai pas mal Kami'. Le rassura-t-il.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas ! C'est moi qui m'excuse, Denki. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir vu cette détresse plus tôt et de ne pas pu t'être d'une quelconque aide dans les moments où tu en avais le plus besoin.

\- Mais non, …

\- Ces cauchemars, tu les fais depuis un certain temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-...oui.

\- Quand ça t'arrive, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, okay ! J'accourrai sans aucune hésitation ! Lui dit-il en brandissant son bras en V, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci Kiri', merci.

\- He, pas de soucis, c'est pas pour rien qu'on est potes tout de même ! »

Plus serein, le blond laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule robuste, mais étonnamment douillette en se laissant d'ores et déjà à nouveau emporté par le sommeil, le menant directement vers les bras de Morphée.

Avant de fermer les yeux et définitivement repartir vers un sommeil sans cauchemar cette fois-ci, il murmura trois mots.

Trois petits mots que le rouge cru rêvé avant de sentir le corps de son ami se mouvoir pour se rapprocher de lui, dormant presque sur ses genoux.

 _« Je t'aime »_

Prit par une impulsion soudaine, il saisit sa chance en joignant une de ses main avec sa jumelle et en approchant doucement son visage du garçon dont il était amoureux, ce même garçon qui avait démontré autant des forces que des faiblesses ce soir et qui n'avait fait que le pousser à l'aimer davantage.

Mêlant silencieusement leurs deux souffles pour ne faire qu'un, ce fut ensuite au tour de ses lèvres qu'Eijirou prit d'assaut. Goûtant avec gourmandise au fruit trop longuement défendu.

Il avait un peu honte d'agir ainsi, car il avait l'impression de profiter de son meilleur ami endormi, mais à sa plus grande surprise, celui-ci ouvrit imperceptiblement les yeux et répondit discrètement et furtivement au baiser fougueux et passionné qui lui était offert, plus enchanté que Kirishima aurait pu l'espérer.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Denki ! » Déclara-t-il

-x-X-x-

« Kacchan ! Attend-moi !

\- Ben, grouille-toi dans ce cas le nerd ! »

Accélérant le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur, ce fut un Izuku essoufflé qui reprit la parole.

« Sincèrement, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette histoire n'ait toujours pas quitté ton esprit.

\- Comme si j'allais le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, je l'avais prévenu en plus. Pha, venir me filmer, MOI dans MA chambre en douce, faut être sacrément masochiste pour avoir de telles idées. Quoique, c'était , tout est possible avec lui. Se dit Katsuki après réflexion. »

Ce moment de silence fut malheureusement de courte durée et le cendré reprit de plus belles sont monologue en marchant d'un pas énervé en direction d'une certaine maison.

« Hm hm et pourquoi allons-nous chez Kirishima, si c'est Kaminari que tu cherches ? »

Son petit-ami s'arrêta un instant en le fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

« Deku, mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès, ça se voit pas qu'ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble ces pots de col ? C'est sûr et certain que l'autre pokémon humain est avec tête d'orties, pour le nombre de fois qu'il s'est incrusté chez lui avant qu'on ne soit en internat, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en priverait maintenant.» Grommela-t-il.

Le vert à ses côtés fit du mieux qu'il put pour se retenir de rire et de lâcher des mots doux qui risqueront de brusquer et de déplaire au blond.

Bakugou avait beau insulté continuellement leurs camarades de classe, il n'empêchait qu'il les connaissait, eux et leurs habitudes étonnamment bien.

Attendri par ce côté-là de son aimé, Izuku poursuivit son chemin en lui faisant subtilement parvenir sa main à l'autre, mais échoua lamentablement dans sa tentative car ce fut Katsuki qui empoigna férocement la sienne.

« Bordel de Deku, si tu veux me tenir la main comme des maternels, il suffit de demander au lieu de passer par tes petites combines. Râla-t-il les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Okay Kacchan ! Répondit le vert, un grand sourire placardé sur le visage.

\- Hmfg »

Après une tranquille marche de dix minutes, ils finirent par arriver devant la maison des Kirishimas.

Quand Deku s'avança sur les petites trappes au devant dans l'intention de sonner comme une personne civile et bien élevé, Katsuki quant à lui le tira brusquement à l'arrière avant de l'intimer à le suivre d'un signe de tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda curieusement Izuku.

\- Ça se voit pas ? On va passer sur les côtés d'abord.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pose pas de questions !

\- Mais..Continua-t-il, sourd aux demandes de l'explosif. Tu me l'as pas dis, tu comptes faire quoi au final ?

\- J'en sais foutrement rien, on va improviser, je trouverai bien un chat se trimballant dans la rue pour le jeter sur sa tronche ou encore un gâteau périmé dans les poubelles...Hé, j'avais dis plus de questions putain de Deku ! Siffla-t-il, en colère de s'être fait avoir.

\- Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Soupira son interlocuteur. »

Se faufilant parmi les plantes comme de petits animaux trop curieux pour leurs propres bien, Katsuki finit par aller se pencher auprès de la fenêtre pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

Après avoir parcouru les alentours de ses yeux rubis, il s'attarda sur les deux formes étroitement enlacées de ses deux amis qui se mouvaient par moment d'un minuscule centimètre. Assez pour que leur observateur surprise ne sursaute et replonge sa tête en dessous.

Néanmoins, quand il se releva dans la ferme intention de commencer son plan A qui consistait encore et toujours en rien, il fut surpris de voir le blond pleurer dans les bras du rouge.

 _« Pourquoi il chiale celui-là ? »_

Cette question ne le quittant pas, il posa par la suite son regard sur le rouge. Et il put constater quelques marques de brûlures par-ci et par-là ce qui le fit réellement questionner ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux-là avant leur arrivé.

Mais jugeant que ça ne le regardait pas, il s'éloigna de la vitre et revint auprès de son petit-ami, les mains dans les poches et le visage neutre.

« Mission annulée, on se barre. Allons manger chez ta mère, puisqu'elle a proposé.

\- Ah euh okay, mais pourquoi ce soudain changement d'avis ? »

L'explosif ne répondit pas de suite et laisse quelques minutes s'écouler avant de répliquer :

« C'était pas le moment. » Grommela-t-il.

-x-X-x-

Allongé avec ses coudes se tenant sur le matelas douillet comme seul support, Kirishima se prit pour la énième fois d'admiration par le blond juste en face de lui.

Il contempla son air serein et fut bien rassuré qu'il ait retrouvé un semblant de quiétude au fond de lui. Il se demandait tout en caressant les mèches blondes venues barrer le front vierge de tous défauts, si le lendemain tout reviendrait à la normale. Est-ce que Denki ferait mine de rien en abordant à nouveau son masque, ô que faux qu'il avait constaté trop tard après cette nuit qui n'était qu'un instant de faiblesse ?

Si c'était le cas, si jamais le blond était déterminé à se montrer fort et oublier ses peurs et mal-êtres en journée, soit, Kirishima était prêt à respecter ce choix.

Mais dans ce cas de figure-là, quand la lumière du jour se décidait à s'assombrir tout doucement et que la chaleur ambiante descendait de quelques degrés.

Quand ses peurs feront à nouveau surface, quand le masque de porcelaine pouvait enfin tomber, le futur héros se fit le serment d'être là pour veiller sur lui.

Il se fit la promesse d'être le gardien de ses nuits froides, pleines de solitude et d'angoisse.

Quelque soit le jour, quelque soit l'état mental dans lequel il se trouvait, il sera là pour veiller sur lui pendant les quelques heures où il lui était permis de mettre un terme aux faux-semblants.

Pour l'instant tout de moins, car il était bien conscient qu'il était peut-être trop tôt pour convaincre le garçon à l'Alter de foudre que personne ne lui en voudrait de laisser son sourire angélique de côté pour une fois, qu'il avait comme tout être humain le droit de se montrer faible et de faire des erreurs.

Il lui en faudra du temps pour réaliser ça et le rouge se jurait de tout faire pour accélérer le processus.

Mais entre-temps, Denki pouvait être assuré d'avoir son ange gardien à ses côtés.

Un qui ne le quittera jamais.

 **FIN**

* * *

Voili voilu, merci d'avoir lu !

Mollyyy, j'espère que ça t'a plu w !

Merci encore a tout le monde pour m'avoir encouragé et soutenu sinon je crois que j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps pour ne rendre aucun resultat à la fin TwT !

Des bisous et un très joyeux Noël a vous tous :3 !

A la prochaine~


End file.
